Aqueous anionic resinous dispersions containing pigments of divalent metals such as strontium chromate are well known for coating aluminum substrates where the strontium chromate provides for outstanding corrosion protection. Unfortunately, these dispersions are unstable. It is believed the divalent metal cation causes the anionic resin to settle out from the dispersion. It would be desirable to stabilize such aqueous resinous dispersions.